You're WHAT!
by TartanLioness
Summary: Albus askes Minerva to join him one evening in his office... He has something to tell her... NOT something Minerva want to hear!
1. Default Chapter

**Chapter 1!**

Title: You're WHAT?

Author: Tartan Lioness

Classification: … Romance I guess… ADMM

Set: post OotP, minor spoilers

Summary: Albus reveals something to Minerva and it's NOT what she want to hear!

Warning: If you don't like old people falling in love, **read no further!**

Disclaimer: All I own is the plot. I have no money so please don't sue me!

A/N: This came to me in a dream… Thanks a million to my wonderful beta-reader AdandMM4eva!!! You rock, girl!

As Minerva sat down at the High Table at dinner, Albus leaned towards her and whispered in her ear, "Minerva can you meet me tonight in my office? There's sometging I need to tell you." Minerva's heart went wild. Could it possibly be…? Did he feel the same?

"Sure, Albus. Eight o'clock?"

Minerva was quite nervous that evening at 7:55 as she made her way to Albus' office. She had hoped that he would tell her he loved her but she knew that THAT would be too much to ask for. It would probably be something that had to do with the school.

At exactly 8:00 pm she knocked on the door to Albus' office. The door opened of it's own accord and she walked in. Albus sat behind his desk, reading what looked like a file. He didn't look up. "Albus? Is everything alright?" Minerva was REALLY nervous now. He finnaly looked up.

"Minerva… How was your childhood?" Minerva was surprised to say the least. Of all the things he could have asked her, he asked her how her childhood had been. "Um… Normal I guess… I was brought up by strict but loving parents, what is this about, Albus?"

"Those who you think are your parents are not. They adopted you."

"What do you mean?" Minerva had gone extremely pale now. Was he going to tell her that she was related to Tom Riddle or something like that?

"I mean, Minerva, what I said. Your parents adopted you when you were merely one year old." Minerva gaped at Albus' words.

"Why are you telling me this, Albus? I'm 70 years old. I don't really care. My parents are my parents no matter what. It's not a matter of who gave birth to me but who brought me up!" Albus sighed at her words. He knew more that she did and he didn't know how to tell her this.

"Minerva, I think you might want to know this. I've found out who your biological parents are. Your mother's name was Caci McKenzie. She was Scottish. That's where you got your Scottish temper. Your father's name is…" He gulped. How to tell her this. She looked at his, expectantly. "Your father's name is Albus Dumbledore."

Keep reading… It will turn out alright! I promise!!!


	2. lol! I told you it was gonna be okay

**Thank you to all my reviewers! You guys really make my day seem much better! And a confession: I was already completely finished with this, when I posted chapter one… Please don't hate me! I just wanted to see peoples' reaction… lol… But here it is, **

**Chapter 2!**

Minerva stared at him. "What?" Oh no! not happening! He couldn't be her father!

"Your father's name is Albus Dumbledore," Albus repeated, again looking down at the file in his hands. He then gave it to her. "It's all in here…" Minerva opened it and looked at the first page;

Name: Minerva McGonagall (Adoptive parents' name)

Biological mother: Caci G. McKenzie

Biological father: Albus P. W. B. Dumbledore

She didn't read further, she didn't have to. She didn't want to read further. Albus was her father… Albus was her father! Albus was the love of her life and he was her FATHER!

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!"

"Minerva! Minerva!! MINERVA!!!" Albus shook her. "Wake up, Minerva!" She opened her eyes and pushed herself hard against Albus' body as he held her in his strong arms. "What's the matter, my dear? I could heard you scream even in my own chambers. Rolanda and Poppy heard it too and they are in your livingroom, worried about you."

"I had a… a nightmare," she answered, her words a bit muffled because her face was still burried in the crook of his neck. He stroked her silky hair to calm her down. "What was it about? Umbridge again?" Albus was the only one who knew that she had had nightmares about the night she took four Stunners right in her chest. Minerva shook her head. "It was about… about you," she whispered. Albus stiffened slightly. That was not what he expected. He released her and kept her at an arms length while he looked into her tearful green eyes. "About me?" She nodded.

"I dreamt that you told me that I was adopted and that you had found my biological parents. My mother's name was… Caci G. McKenzie and my father…" she sobbed againd and leaned back into Albus' embrace. "Your father, Minerva?" he gently urged her to continue.

"My father was…. You. You were my father."

To say Albus was surprised would have been an understatement. But he tried to joke about it, "What? Would it be that bad to be related to me?" He smiled as he said it but inside he felt weird. His mind told him, **yeah, it would be that bad. If she was my daughter I could get arrested for the dreams I have about her!** But his face grew sirious at her expression.

"Yes, Albus. It would. It would be REALLY bad!" She was so pale, looked so tired!

"Why, Minerva? Am I not worthy?" He faked a hurt look.

"Of course you are, Albus. But I don't want you as my FATHER!"

"What do you want me as, then?" His voice was hoarse with emotion. She was so close and she looked so lost. And at his question she looked him straight in the eyes and he almost melted at the warmth he found in them.

**Minerva! Get a grip on youself! This is it. It has to be. If I don't tell him now I never will.** And she gathered all her Gryffindor courage and said, "I want you as my lover, my companion, my husband. I want you to love me as I love you, with a love stronger than life itself. Nothing more, nothing less." Albus looked chocked. **What? Did she just say what I think she said? She want me as her lover? Her husband? No, that can't be true. I'm imagining things.** "Wh-what?"

She looked even more sirious. "I love you, Albus. That's why it would be bad to be related to you like that. I understand if you don't love me too, but I had to tell you. I don't want you to ever think you're not worthy of me. Of me or anyone else! And I need you to know what's been in my heart for four decades if not longer. If you don't love me, Albus, just say the word and we'll never…" Albus never got around to hearing what theyd never, though he had a pretty good idea. He leaned down and captured her lips in a tender kiss, filled with the love he had felt for this woman for almost half a century.

As they broke apart Minerva blushed. "Okay… I guess I didn't have to worry that much, now did I?"

"No, you didn't, Minerva. I love you with all that's in my being. And this is the greatest magic that has ever existed." He claimed her lips again and she leaned backwards, towards the bed, pulling him with her. Soon he was lying on top of her, half in the bed, half out of it.

"FINALLY!"

"ROLANDA!" Poppy Pomfrey clasped her hand over Rolanda Hooch's mouth but it was too late. The new coulple broke apart and stared at them. "How long have you been standing there?" Minerva asked, stern expression on her face.

"Oh stop it, Min! We're not afraid of you! And it's sooooo obvious that you're happy!" Rolanda chirped.

"Never mind us, Min, Albus, we're leaving now," Poppy bid them goodnight and dragged Rolanda out of Minerva's chambers.

When the two intruders had left, Minerva and Albus broke into laughter. "I love you, Albus."

"And I love you, Minerva, forever and for always!" He kissed her. "Now, where were we, my love?"

**The End!!**

Review please!!! Just push the little button right there…


End file.
